mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 from the Bleach anime universe. He is one of the first four playable characters in the demo, along with Mario, Kirby, and Lloyd. He is dressed in black robes and has a long sword, as shown below. Normal Moveset Normal Attacks Ground Attacks Neutral Ground: Slashes vertically, then horizontally, then up over his head. Very slow - usually Ichigo does not reach the last hit. Down Tilt: Slashes horizontally while crouched. Down Smash: Lifts his sword high in the air, then, yelling, thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of energy on either side. Slow, but does a lot of damage. Forward Tilt: Slashes forward with his sword. Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. Up Tilt: Slashes above his head, like Ike's upward smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Up Smash: A stronger, slower version of his Up Tilt. Dash Attack: Slashes from above his head to his side. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Slashes horizontally, semi-spiking opponents. Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally, in a tighter motion than the Neutral Aerial, moving forward somewhat. Backward Aerial: Slashes horizontally behind himself. Upward Aerial: Just like his Up Smash, but in the air. Downward Aerial: Slashes below himself. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up. Grabs and Throws Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. Pummel: ??? Forward Throw: Like his Forward Smash. Backward Throw: Like his Forward Smash, but backwards. Upward Throw: Like his Upward Smash. Downward Throw: Like his Downward Smash. Special Moves Neutral: Getsuga Tenshou *Ichigo charges up then unleashes a powerful sword swipe that releases a wave of energy forwards. VERY powerful at full power. Side: Flash Step *Ichigo disappears, reappears far in front, and slashes with his sword. Puts Ichigo into helplessness in midair. Down: Down-Swipe *On ground, Ichigo just hits the ground with his sword, but in mid-air, plunges and hits the ground. Up: Heliblade *Ichigo uses his sword like a propeller. Great horizontal recovery move. Final Smash: Bankai *Ichigo radiates a wave of energy as he shouts "Ban-KAI!". His sword becomes long and thin, and his robes change to become longer and blood-red on the inside. He gains incredible speed and strength. Bankai Ichigo's Special Moves Neutral: Black Getsuga Tenshou *Ichigo charges up then unleashes a small powerful sword swipe with a hollow mask on. Turns full hollow and unleashes a large, very powerful sword wave. Side: Dark Flash Step *Ichigo disappears, reappears, and slashes with his sword. Like the non-Bankai version, except he slashes with his sword differently and it does not put Ichigo into helplessness. Down: Multislash *Ichigo swings his sword quickly while damaging all oponents around him. Up: Speed Phantom *Ichigo charges high up in the air diagnoly with his sword in front of him. Misc Taunt Ichigo:Points sword in front of him and says something.(unknown) Bankai:Same,but floats and looks back. Opening Animation Category:SSF2 Characters Ichigo appears in his gigai form with the spirit of his zanpakuto "Zangetsu" appearing and changing him into his shinigami form.